Nature deity
In nature worship, a nature deity is a deity in charge of forces of nature such as a water deity, vegetation deity, sky deity, solar deity, fire deity or any other naturally occurring phenomena such as mountains, trees, or volcanoes. Accepted in panentheism, pantheism, deism, polytheism, animism, totemism, shamanism and paganism the deity embodies natural forces and can have characteristics of the mother goddess, Mother Nature or lord of the animals. African mythology * Aja, Yoruba orisha, patron of the forest, the animals within it and herbal healers * iNyanga, Zulu, moon goddess * Nomhoyi, Zulu, goddess of rivers * Nomkhubulwane, Zulu, goddess mother of fertility, rain, agriculture, rainbow and beer * Oko, Yoruba orisha, patron of new harvest of the white African yam and of hunting. * Oshosi, Yoruba orisha, patron of the forest and of hunting. * Osanyin, Yoruba orisha, patron of the forest, herbs and healing. * Unsondo, Zulu, god of the sky, sun, thunder, earthquake Arab mythology * Dhat-Badan, Ethiopian and Yemeni goddess of the oasis Aztec mythology * Xochipilli, god of art, games, beauty, dance, flowers, maize, and song * Xochiquetzal, goddess of fertility, beauty, female sexual power, protection of young mothers, of pregnancy, childbirth, vegetation, flowers, and the crafts of women * Tonantzin, mother goddess Baltic mythology * Medeina, Lithuanian goddess of forests, trees, and animals * Zeme, goddess of the earth Celtic mythology * Abnoba, Gaulish goddess associated with forests and rivers * Artio, Gaulish bear goddess of the wilderness * Arduinna, goddess of the Ardennes forest region, represented as a huntress * Cernunnos, horned god associated with horned male animals, produce, and fertility * Druantia, hypothetical Gallic tree goddess proposed by Robert Graves in his 1948 study The White Goddess; popular with Neopagans. * Nantosuelta, Gaulish goddess of nature, the earth, fire, and fertility * Sucellus, god of agriculture, forests, and alcoholic drinks * Viridios, god of vegetation, rebirth, and agriculture, possibly cognate with the Green Man Chinese mythology * Tu Di Gong, god of a specific locality and nearby human communities Egyptian mythology * Ash, god of the oasis and the vineyards of the western Nile Delta * Geb, Egyptian god of earth with sister/wife Nut, the sky goddess as his consort. He is regarded as the father of Osiris, Isis, Set, Nephthys, and in some cases, Horus. English mythology * Apple Tree Man, the spirit of the oldest apple tree in an orchard, from the cider-producing region of Somerset.Briggs, Katharine (1976). An Encyclopedia of Fairies. Pantheon Books. pp. 9–10. . * Churnmilk Peg, female guardian spirit of unripe nut thickets. She prevents them from being gathered by naughty children before they can be harvested. Melsh Dick is her male counterpart and performs the same function. Respectively, they derive from the traditions of West Yorkshire and Northern England.Wright, Elizabeth Mary (1913). Rustic Speech and Folk-Lore. Humphrey Milford, Oxford University Press. p. 198. Etruscan mythology * Selvans, god of the woodlands Finnish mythology * Lempo, god of wilderness and archery * Tapio, god and ruler of forests * Mielikki, goddess of forests and the hunt. Wife of Tapio. Georgian mythology * Dali, goddess of mountain animals such as ibex and deer Germanic mythology * Ēostre or Ostara, the goddess of spring * Nerthus, goddess of the earth, called by the Romans Terra Mater. Greek mythology * Actaeon, god of the wilderness, wild animals, the hunt, and male animals * Anthousai, flower nymphs * Apollo, god of the sun, light, healing, poetry and music, and archery * Aristaeus, god of shepherds, cheesemaking, beekeeping, honey, honey-mead, olive growing, oil milling, medicinal herbs, hunting, and the Etesian winds * Artemis, goddess of the hunt, the dark, the light, the moon, wild animals, nature, wilderness, childbirth, virginity, fertility, young girls, and health and plague in women and childhood * Aurae, nymphs of the breezes * Chloris, goddess of flowers * Cronus, titan of time and harvest * Cybele, Phrygian goddess of the fertile earth and wild animals * Demeter, goddess of the harvest, crops, the fertility of the earth, grains, and the seasons * Dionysus, god of wine, vegetation, pleasure, and festivity. The Roman equivalent is Bacchus.Walter Burkert, (1985) Greek Religion, Harvard University Press, . * Dryads, tree and forest nymphs * Epimeliades, nymphs of highland pastures and protectors of sheep flocks * Gaea, the goddess of the earth and its personification. She is also the primal mother goddess. * Hamadryades, oak tree dryades * Hegemone, goddess of plants, specifically making them bloom and bear fruit as they were supposed to * Horae, goddesses of the seasons and the natural portions of time * Meliae, nymphs of honey and the ash tree * Nymphs, nature spirits * Naiades, fresh water nymphs * Nereids, salt-water nymphs * Oceanides, fresh water nymphs * Oreades, mountain nymphs * Oxylus, god of forests & mountains * Pan, god of shepherds, flocks, mountain wilds, and rustic music * Persephone (Kore), goddess of spring growth * Physis, primeval goddess of nature * Rhea, goddess of fertility, motherhood, and the mountain wilds * Satyrs, rustic nature spirits Hinduism * Trimurti ** Brahma, creator god. Creator of Vedas, wisdom, and Moksha. ** Vishnu, the "Preserver." God of Protection, the Preservation of Good, Karma restoration, and Moksha. ** Shiva, the "Destroyer." Lord of Divine Energy, meditation, arts, Yoga, time, destruction, and Dance; Supreme Destroyer of Evil; Lord of the Devas (gods). * Prithvi, goddess regarded as Mother Earth. The Sanskrit name for 'Earth.' * Agni, god of fire * Varuna, god of water * Vayu, god of wind * Indra, King of Devas and Heaven * Yamaraja, god of death, King of hell Goddesses * Durga, a mother and warrior goddess * Prithvi, regarded as Mother Earth. The Sanskrit name for 'Earth.' * Lakshmi, goddess of Fortune and Wealth, and wife of Lord Vishnu * Saraswati, goddess of Education and Vedas, and wife of Lord Brahma * Parvati, goddess of power, and wife of Lord Shiva * Kali, goddess of time, creation, destruction, violence, and power Navagrahas ("nine celestial bodies") * Surya, god of sun and light * Chandra, god of moon and night * Mangala, god of Mars * Budha, god of Mercury * Brihaspati, god of Jupiter and teacher of gods (gyan), * Shukra, god of Venus and worship (bhakti), * Shani, god of Saturn and deeds (karma), * Rahu, a "shadow entity" that causes eclipses, king of meteors. Usually paired with Ketu. * Ketu, responsible for causing the Eclipse of the Moon. Usually paired with Rahu. Avatars of Vishnu * Matsya, the fish * Kurma, the tortoise, or half man-half tortoise * Varaha, the boar * Narasimha, half lion-half human known primarily as the 'Great Protector.' * Parashurama, born as a Brahmin, but also a warrior * Mohini, the only female avatar * Rama, the King of Ayodya. Sometimes considered the 'Supreme Being.' Hanuman was a devotee. * Krishna, god of compassion, tenderness and love. He has many names and representations. * Buddha, a teacher, especially of compassion for all living beings * Kalki, the manifestation of Lord Vishnu which will appear at the end of the Kali Yuga (third, and current, epoch) and usher in the Satya Yuga ("Age of Truth") Children of Shiva * Ganesha, widely revered as a remover of obstacles, a patron of arts and sciences, the god of beginnings (he is honored at the start of rites and ceremonies), and a provider of wisdom. * Kartikeya, god of war and victory; Commander of the Gods * Ayyappan, god of growth; son of Mohini and Shiva * Hanuman, god of strength, knowledge, and Bhakti; Lord of celibacy and victory; Supreme destroyer of evil. A devotee of Rama. * Ashokasundari, goddess of imagination. Parvati, her mother, asked the wish-fulfilling tree, Kalpavriksha, to console her loneliness, and her wish was fulfilled in the creation of her daughter, Ashokasundari. Hittite mythology * Irpitiga, lord of the earth * Sarruma, god of the mountains Inca mythology * Pachamama, fertility goddess who presides over planting, harvesting and earthquakes Japanese mythology * Amaterasu, goddess of the Sun * Izanagi, forefather of the gods, god of creation and life and first male * Izanami, Izanagi's wife and sister, goddess of creation and death, first female * Konohanasakuya-hime, the blossom-princess and symbol of delicate earthly life * Shinigami,God of Death * Suijin,God of Water * Fūjin,God of wind * Kagu-tsuchi,God of Fire Korean mythology * Dangun, god-king of Gojoseon, god of the mountain * Dokkaebi, nature spirits * Lady Saso, goddess of the mountain * Jacheongbi, goddness of the grain, agriculture, harvest, growth, and nourishment * Jeonggyun Moju, mother of Suro of Geumgwan Gaya and Ijinashi of Daegaya, goddess of the mountain * Jik, god of grains * Sa, god of the earth * Sansin, local mountain gods Mari * Mlande, god of the earth * Mlande-Ava, goddess of the earth Māori mythology * Papatuanuku, the earth mother * Ranginui, the sky father * Ruaumoko, god of volcanoes and seasons * Tāne, god of forests and of birds Mayan mythology * Yum Caax, god of agriculture, wild plants and animals Mesopotamian mythology * Abu, minor Sumerian god of plants * Damu, Sumerian god of vegetation and rebirth * Emesh, Sumerian god of vegetation * Kishar, Akkadian goddess representing the earth * Ningal, Sumerian goddess of reeds * Ninhursag, Sumerian mother goddess associated with the earth and fertility * Ningikuga, Sumerian goddess of reeds and marshes * Ninsar, Sumerian goddess of plants * Ua-Ildak, Babylonian and Akkadian goddess responsible for pastures and poplar trees Micronesian mythology * Nei Tituaabine, Kiribati goddess of trees Native American mythology * Asintmah, Athabaskan earth and nature goddess, and the first woman to walk the earth * Ngen, Mapuche spirits of nature Nordic folklore * Rå, Skogsrå, Huldra, beautiful, female forest spirit, lures men to their death by making them fall in love and marrying them * Nøkken, male water spirit, lures foolish children into the lakes at the deepest, darkest parts of the lakes * Elf, beautiful, fairy-like creature that lives in the forest Norse mythology * Jörð, personification of the earth. She is the Icelandic version of Fjörgyn, and the mother of Thor * Iðunn the goddess of spring who guarded the apples that kept the gods eternally young; wife of the god BragiWorld English Dictionary * Fjörgyn, the female personification of the earth. She is also the mother of the goddess Frigg and, very rarely, mother of Thor * Freyja, goddess of fertility, gold, death, love, beauty, war and magic * Freyr, god of fertility, rain, sunlight, life and summer * Skadi, goddess of mountains, skiing, winter, archery and hunting * Sif, goddess of earth, fertility, and the harvest * Thor, god of thunder, lightning, weather, and fertility * Ullr, god of hunting, archery, skiing, and mountains * Njord, god of the sea, fishing, and fertility * Rán, goddess of the sea, storms, and death Persian mythology * Spenta Armaiti Philippine mythology * Amihan, Tagalog god of the monsoon * Apúng Sinukuan (Maria Sinukuan), Kapampangan mountain goddess associated with Mount Arayat * Dayang Masalanta (Maria Makiling), Tagalog mountain goddess associated with Mount Makiling * Mayari (Bulan), goddess of the moon * Kan-Laon, Visayan god of time associated with the volcano Kanlaon * Tala, Tagalog goddess of the morning and evening star Roman mythology * Bacchus - god of wine, nature, pleasure and festivity; equivalent to the Greek god Dionysus * Ceres, goddess of growing plants and motherly relationships; equivalent to the Greek goddess Demeter * Diana, goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness and the moon; equivalent to the Greek goddess Artemis * Faunus, horned god of the forest, plains and fields * Feronia, goddess associated with wildlife, fertility, health and abundance * Flora, goddess of flowers and the spring; equivalent to the Greek goddess Chloris * Fufluns, god of plant life, happiness and health and growth in all things * Liber, cognate for Bacchus/Dionysus * Nemestrinus, god of the forests and woods * Ops, goddess of fertility and the earth * Pilumnus, nature god who ensured children grew properly and stayed healthy * Pomona, goddess of fruit trees, gardens and orchards * Silvanus, tutelary spirit or deity of woods and fields and protector of forests * Terra, primeval goddess personifying the earth; equivalent to the Greek goddess Gaea Slavic mythology * Berstuk, evil Wendish god of the forest * Jarilo, god of vegetation, fertility, spring, war and harvest * Leshy, a tutelary deity of the forests. * Porewit, god of the woods, who protected lost voyagers and punished those who mistreated the forest * Porvata, Polish god of the woods * Siliniez, Polish god of the woods for whom moss was sacred * Tawals, Polish blessing-bringing god of the meadows and fields * Veles, god of earth, waters and the underworld * Mokosh, East-Slavic female god of nature Toraja * Indo' Ongon-Ongon, goddess of earthquakes * Pong Banggai di Rante, earth goddess Turco-Mongol * Yer Tanrı, is the goddess of earth in Turkic mythology. Also known as Yer Ana. Vodou * Baron Samedi, loa of the dead * Grand Bois, loa associated with trees, plants and herbs * L'inglesou, loa who lives in the wild areas of Haiti and kills anyone who offends him * Loco, loa associated with healers and plants, especially trees References Category:Deities Category:Nature gods